Aqua Specter Alexander
Aqua Specter Alexander is the brother of Tora Doku Alexander. He's a clear ghost cat who's a big fan of Gumball. He's commonly known as a 'coward' since he's terrified of any kind of spiders. He was born in 2005. However, in 2010 he was killed after getting bitten by a spider. 3 weeks after his death, he was revived and turned into a ghost. causing him to have no legs and no tail. Its unsure how he got his elemental powers, but rumors say he got them at the age of 6. Aqua is a very imaginative person. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant in writing his own stories. Aqua has a very sarcastic nature. He's quick to diffuse all sorts of quips towards others, ranging from fairly harmless to sometimes blunt and rude. Aqua also has a fairly massive ego, which seems to be a fault of his. When it's not tamed properly, his ego can drive him to do some pretty jerky things, which Tora tends to avoid. This ego also makes him very sensitive, as seen in which he's an emotional wreck when he's told his acting performance for one of school plays was terrible. He can play the ukulele and sing well, as seen. Despite this, he is shown to be failing music class even though his great writing skills. Aqua has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders which was the reason for his death. Aqua is also a very grateful person. Aqua is also very optimistic; he expects the best in people, and he has a romantic and somewhat naive view on the world. His idealistic and naive viewpoints can be seen. Aqua is a very happy and positive person. He always tries to see the best in most of the scenarios he's in, and in general, always tries to have a smile on his face. Not only does he desire to be happy, but he also desires to see others happy. His selfless acts of happiness can be seen in episodes. Despite Aqua's general happiness and positivity, he has been known to get angry at times when pushed beyond his limit. Although it is a side not often seen from him, since he's most of the time care-free. Aqua, however, is also very sensitive, as he can be easily hurt. Such can be seen in, which Gumball's accidental slip-up of words cause him to cry (causing Tora to lose trust in Gumball until the episode's end), and later, he messes up his theater performance. "The Storm" showcases this trait again, as he has nothing but cynicism after he is misled into believing Gumball intentionally kissed Connie. He also tears up when Gwen changes the language that caused Gumball to sound like he is shouting at him, meaning him break down and cause Tora to show his feelings on Gumball. Without his protection from Tora, he is very self-conscious and shy, running away from society, believing everyone thinks he is a monster. Even worse, his body morphs towards the monster everyone think he is (or shrinks down in size.) When he is out of his inner self, Aqua can morph into certain creatures depending on his emotions, though thus far he has only transformed when feeling certain emotions such as anger, sadness, or fear. In each form, he gains the abilities that form has. Depending on the morph, he will keep his main body structure unless its a creature where he has to ruin the structure to morph. Aqua is mostly nice and friendly when interacting with others that are nice to him. However, agitating him enough causes him to become erratically angry, and begin shouting at and attacking other people. Aqua is shown to have a somewhat twisted sense of humor; letting Gumball believe he's been kidnapped and is about to die for a solid minute before revealing he pranked him - completely oblivious to the trauma Gumball received. He later admits he can be way too intense and controlling but he has trust issues, especially without Tora, as he believes people only want to befriend him because he is famous for his good-hearted nature, despite his sense of humor. Aqua does not seem to be able to take criticism well if he doesn't have Tora around to make him do the right thing. When someone annoys or angers him, he sometimes gets gray and stormy and zaps whoever that person who've upsets him was with powerful bolts of lightning. When he gets sad or if left for long periods of time without Tora by his side, he turns gray and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Aqua is revealed to have extremely manipulative, egotistical and power-hungry inner thoughts. He can outright take advantage of people's vulnerability to rise in power. The episode also shows his intense hatred for sad people and the evil things he plans to do with them. Aqua can morph into different shapes and can also disguise himself as any person. He also appears to be messy. His room is in desperate need of cleaning and there is junk scattered across the floor. Also, the stuff in his locker looks as though he just carelessly stuffed them in there. Aqua has had eighteen known morphs throughout the series, starting when he learned the ability, including his standard form, he has seen as a gremlin, monster arm (the full version has yet to be seen), gargoyle, jackalope, Minotaur, pig, dragon, small spirit/shrunken down, hairy creature, wolf, gorgon, flying squirrel and mouse plus many more.